


Dreamin' true dreams

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie Ships it All Shorts 2019 [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019, Domestic Avengers, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff Bingo 2019, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: When watching Pretty Woman as a team brings Steve and Bucky together.Fluff Bingo 2019 Fill: “Accidental Kiss”Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019 Fill, C4: “Wintershield (Bucky/Steve)”





	Dreamin' true dreams

**Author's Note:**

> New fill for both my Fluff and my Bucky Barnes Bingo cards!  
> Hope you'll like this!
> 
> Thank you to the superb Serenalunera for her beta work and amazingness ❤

_ “I want the fairy tale,”  _ Vivian says on the screen, murmurs more likely and you wouldn't believe it but the entire crew of the Avengers is hung up to her lips and waiting for Edward to please say something sensible. 

That's right, two ex spies, a Hulk, a pair of demi-gods and one of super soldiers, a futurist, a sorcerer in weird looking robes and a fidgety spider, oh and two other soldiers and a fancy-looking CEO woman - all of them, sitting, entranced and expectant, biting nails or smiling a soft thing of mush  _ Pretty Woman _ never fails to inspire anyone with a heart. 

Nat and Clint are a heap of limbs on the floor, Tony is cuddled up to one side of Stephen and Peter to the other, Pepper and Rhodey share a loveseat and Steve is too lost in the sight of Bucky's face as he watches the movie to keep track of anyone else's positions.

It's taken a long time for Bucky to really come back to himself enough to be able to relax with so many people around, let alone laugh and Steve's heart feels light at the realization that this is it, this is Bucky being calm and happy. It's rather beautiful if you lie to yourself, it’s completely mind-blowingly extraordinary if you listen to Steve's heart babbling to itself. 

They're sitting close enough for their legs and hips and shoulders to touch and Steve is tempted to just rest his head there, between Bucky's shoulder and neck but then he wouldn't be able to look at him like he's been doing for the last half-hour. 

And wouldn't that be a loss when the man looks so serene and comfortable wearing his hair in a bun of black locks and gray sweats, the basketball shirt he's wearing probably stolen from Sam and clinging to the muscles of his chest - Steve is losing his first train of thought and going on another, very different path. 

Bucky takes his breath away.

He's not sure if there was ever a time where that statement wasn't true but tonight seems to take Steve by surprise. He's seen the movie a few times since he came out of the ice and he wouldn't have minded watching it again, it's great, but not as great as staring across the lines of Bucky's face, his cheekbones and sharp jawline, his soft nose and piercing eyes looking straight ahead. 

It's like studying a sketch he could make with his eyes closed. The beauty of him. 

Steve wants to say something, he absentmindedly scans the room for any clue that anyone is paying attention to them and when he doesn't find any, he leans over to Bucky's ear, not even sure of what he'll tell him, he just does. 

He moves silently and slow as snails until his lips are just about to reach the point where they're near enough to Bucky's ear to whisper but he jolts at Bucky's instant reaction - the man turns his head around in a matter of seconds, a whip cracking in the wind and thunder echoing in Steve's ears that has nothing to do with Thor and everything to do with the fact that Bucky's unexpected motion brought their lips together.

They barely brushed, the words Steve had tried to come up with aborted in a flurry of lips that could resemble kissing and did press their mouths closer together for a second longer. 

They're still impossibly close when they draw back instinctively. Their eyes are round and Steve feels Bucky's breath punching out of his lungs and onto his face, hot and short and it’s a perfect match for his own panting which he tries to keep silent. 

Bucky's gray eyes are a wide ocean of questions and Steve can already see doubt there and it cuts short any alarm he could hear ringing back and again in his brain. The fleeting contact of their lips has left his mouth tingling more pleasantly than any other kiss Steve has shared with anyone in the past and it’s really no wonder when they were all tainted by the same question playing in the back of his mind of  _ “what would it be like if it were Bucky?” _ . 

He had the beginning of an answer now, and even as Bucky turned his head back to pretend he was still watching the movie, the faint flush that colored his cheeks told Steve they weren't done with this. He couldn't wait.

Turns out he had to, for another hour and then some - time for the movie to come to its joyous end - an umbrella serving as a sword for a knight in a suit coming to rescue his princess, in a carriage that took the form of a limo with an open roof. And then enough time for everyone else to decide they are tired enough to retire to their respective beds and for Steve to catch Tony's gaze on him as he leaves the room too, uncharacteristically early and with a wink that’s knowing enough for Steve to blush. Damn Stark. 

They’re alone now, all their teammates well on their way to say hi to Morpheus and Bucky is sitting so still he seems to vibrate with the force he puts into it. 

Steve backs away a little, keeping contact only with a knee touching Bucky's thigh as he kneels and he's never been more grateful for the space a meridian gives you. He takes in all the little tells Bucky's face lets out. Drinks in the blush that's back on the man's cheeks and the sight of his swollen bottom lip, evidence that he's been thinking about nothing else than their near-kiss for the whole duration of the movie.

Steve's breath is shallow as he puts a hand on Bucky's cheek and he licks his lips, suddenly nervous. But then Bucky meets his gaze and any thought Steve had of talking about this is gone and he takes the plunge.

Both his hands cup Bucky's jaw and he isn't going fast, he gives the other man as much time as he can possibly stand to back away or brush him off. Bucky doesn't do either of those things. He pants against Steve's offered lips and his hands, both flesh and metal, grab Steve's hips and pull him onto his lap. Steve stares at him from up there, relishing the immediate warmth it seems to bring to the both of them and then kisses Bucky, for real this time. 

Layers of heated flesh that glide over one another and take and give in equal measure, taste and delight, kiss and fumble for a handle on reality until they both realize that this is it. They can have this and Steve moans into it. Their tongues tangle together not a minute later and it makes it all so much smoother and even more enjoyable. It's hot and it's all theirs and Bucky's strong arms around Steve's frame are deliciously tight, a ghost of what it could have been before the serum and how it's gonna be now, in the twenty-first century and with the freedom it entails. 

They gasp along and their embrace is endless and they keep kissing through the night - black, starry night of heaven and moonlit kisses, lips red with love and eyes glazed-over. 

Maybe there are words exchanged then but none that Steve remembers more than the deep-seated assurance that this is something they both want and have both wanted for longer than should be sustainable. No promises other than Steve's ideal of hands that chase each other and entwine and grip in the knowledge that this is meant to be, and no one can take it away from them. 

_ “Some dreams come true, some don't; but keep on dreamin' — this is Hollywood. Always time to dream, so keep on dreamin.” _

**Author's Note:**

> More to come soon! AND I've set up a Stucky Bingo which you can find [here](https://stuckybingo2019.tumblr.com/), sign-ups open on the 1st of June!!


End file.
